


Christmas Eve

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Renee Young & Cathy Kelley went out for a midnight walk, but didn't expect this to happen on a holiday...





	

Cathy Kelley & Renee Young were decorating the Christmas tree, waiting for Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose to head back home after their last minute Xmas shopping... "Hey, remember that time we gave away all of her money to that homeless man?" Renee said, laughing. "Yeah... that's actually still one of my favorite moments." Cathy said, smiling. "Me too... the holidays are way more fun when you give more than you receive." Renee said, putting the star on top of the tree. "Exactly." Cathy said, glowing. "You guys... help us!" Seth said, as he swings open the front door with huge bags in both hands. "We're a little bit busy over here!" Renee said, standing on the ladder. After both struggling to get all the bags into the house, they manage to get everything inside. "What'd you guys buy?!" Cathy said, cheerfully. "None of your business." Dean said, chuckling. "Oh, come on! We want a sneak peek!" Renee said, with puppy dog eyes. "Naw, it'll just ruin Christmas..." Seth said, hopping onto the couch. After hours go by, it's now Christmas Eve! "Ugh, Blue wants to go out for a midnight walk..." Renee said, sleepily. "You should ask Dean to go with you..." Cathy said, exhausted. "Nah... I'll just go by myself." Renee said, getting out of bed. "Fine... wait for me." Cathy said, sitting up. After they arrive outside, Bray Wyatt approaches them. "Need any help ladies?" He said, whispering. "No, but thank you..." Renee said, unease. "Yes.... yes, you do." Bray said, then The Wyatt Family came.

Dean Ambrose decided to sleep in, but Seth Rollins woke up super early for Christmas Eve, but was completely confused to find Cathy Kelley & Renee Young nowhere to be found around their house... "Dean!" Seth said, panicking. "What?!" Dean said, jumping out of bed. "Cathy & Renee... they're gone!" Seth said, widening his eyes. "So? They probably went shopping together..." Dean said, climbing back into bed. "Oh, while taking Blue with them?! I mean, they didn't even take their cellphones with them for crying out loud!" Seth said, freaking out. "Listen, calm down... let's go try to find them first outside." Dean said, trying to stay composed. When they go outside, they see both of their shoes on the sidewalk... "Okay... now we can panic!" Dean said, yelling. "What the..." Seth said, shivering. Meanwhile, The Wyatt Family kidnapped Renee & Cathy, hiding them in their basement... "Look, if it's money you want... we'll pay you!" Cathy said, blindfolded. "Naw..." Bray Wyatt said, bursting out laughing. "Does this have anything to do with The Shield vs The Wyatt Family?" Renee said, handcuffed. "This has everything to do with that..." Bray said, narrowing his eyes. "Then what do you want from us?" Cathy said, nervously. "I want you two to join us, The Wyatt's." Bray said, taking off his hat. "But we're not even members of The Shield..." Renee said, puzzled. "Not that... I want y'all to date us instead." Bray said, smirking. "Oh?" Cathy said, in disbelief. Just then, the door slams...

Renee Young looks over to see who just slammed the back door, while her blindfolded best friend, Cathy Kelley, listens intensely for a voice... "Drop it... or we'll drop you!" The deep tone said... "Roman, oh, Roman..." Cathy thought to herself, laughing. "Oh, how cute... you both brought your older 'brother' along for the ride..." Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, 'cause we're real family... unlike y'all." Dean said, crossing his arms. "Excuse me?!" Erick said, raising his eyebrows. "You heard him... fake." Seth said, putting his hands onto his hips. "Get ready to be broken in half!" Braun said, intensely. "You guys are already broken in half... mentally." Roman said, muttering. "Road kill..." Bray said, running over to punch him in the face. "Let's go!" Dean said, untangling the girls as his 'brothers' go to war! After the brawl is almost over... Bray is the only one left on his side still standing tall. "Fine... you guys win round 1." Bray said, walking away. "Dean, Seth, Roman... thanks." Renee said, wiping her tears. "Anytime." Seth said, smiling. "The Shield... then, now, forever." Cathy said, emotionally. "Renee & Cathy... then, now, forever." Dean said, tilting his head. "Well... who's ready to head home to open some Christmas Eve presents?" Renee said, smirking. "No, we're waiting until Christmas morning!" Seth said, chuckling, "Let's all go crash onto the sofa!" Cathy said, excitedly. "Ooh, watching TV with some soda and popcorn? Sounds good." Dean said, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> heres another fanfiction of Nae & Cat for you all to read! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments cause i hope for that! ♡♥


End file.
